


How to break a kitchen chair 101

by Satirical4You



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satirical4You/pseuds/Satirical4You
Summary: Alex Rider was so horny that it hurt and Ben Daniels came back just in time to help him.-FTM!Alex
Relationships: Ben "Fox" Daniels/Alex Rider
Kudos: 6





	How to break a kitchen chair 101

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, daddy is used as a kink(?) In like, two lines of this, so if that makes you uncomfortable, then I'm so sorry. Alex is of age of course :).
> 
> -  
> Um yeah so- I can't honestly say what possessed me to write this? It was just an idea that got stuck in my head, and I decided to make him trans because of this one meme post I saw. 
> 
> Some parts of this one-shot are just spurt of the moment typings because I didn't really plan anything and I just basically winged it. So yeah, here's my crappy one-shot written at 2am
> 
> Enjoy!

He was about to burst. 

Alex Rider was so fucking horny that it hurt. 

His boyfriend, Ben, had been sent off on a two-month-long mission, leaving Alex cooped up in their apartment. Which was also another synonym for no dick. God, it felt like forever since he was pounded by his boyfriend's thick cock. 

Alex shifted in his seat at the dinning table, his fingers impatiently tapping on the hardwood surface of the table. Fucking paperwork. He was supposed to be writing his latest mission briefing, but all he could do was shift in his seat, squeezing his thighs together lightly. He needed Ben so bad that it hurt. 

Alex Rider wasn't always horny, it was just the fact that he was Ben-deprived. Two months were a long time when you're waiting for your lover.

Alex may be twenty-two, but he still had yet to learn patience. 

Sighing softly, Alex set his pen down, biting his lip in thought. Ben was expected to be back in forty-two hours, give or take how quickly he wrapped his mission up. Shoving his paperwork aside, Alex scooted a few inches away from the table, so he could prop his legs up, sliding his pants off and letting them fall on to the floor. 

He was bent at an angle, with his back slouched down into the air, his legs propped open and spread wide for all to see. The apartment was definitely not bugged, he had made sure when they first moved in.

His hand slid down over his chest, pinching at a nipple till it turned perky. He had small, white scars underneath his chest from surgery. Ben loved to kiss his scars, all of them, even the nasty whip and burn ones. 

Alex trailed his hand down his stomach, grazing his skin softly as he closed his eyes, imagining that it was Ben's hand instead. 

Sure, masturbating out in the open was probably a big no-no in the how-to spy manual, but it's not like Alex would have ever read something so bland. He just couldn't bring himself to open the mockery book that Jones had given him as a joke. Ben had read it though, having found it absolutely hilarious. 

Clearing his mind, Alex started back up on his task, teasing his hand across his flesh before slipping his fingers between his folds, gently stroking his wetness. 

"Ben.." He sighed softly, his eyes still closed as he tilted his head towards the side, his back arching upwards as a soft hum of pleasure escaped him. His fingers played with his sensitive clit, swirling his wetness around his hot flesh before dipping his fingers into his passage, curling them softly.  
"Ben.." He moaned lightly once more, his legs twitching as he started to slowly thrust his fingers, grinding his hips down onto them.

"Ben please.." Alex let out a soft whine as he rutted against his fingers, heat cooling up inside his gut as he tried to imagine Ben pleasuring him. 

Lost in his own pleasure, Alex hadn't even heard the door open-and-shut softly, a broad man standing in the doorway as he kicked off his shoes. He had just gotten off his plane thirty minutes ago, racing home to surprise Alex after a quick debrief with Jones. What he expected was an overjoyed Alex to crush him into a hug and ask if they could have takeout, but instead Ben found himself staring in awe as his lover fingered himself in the kitchen.

Of course, his poor Alex was probably dying for a good fuck.

"Damn babe, you're so fucking sexy." Ben had managed to sneak up on Alex, whispering hotly into his ear as he gripped the back of the chair, lightly tipping it toward him.

Alex had cried out in both surprise and need as he tensed for a moment, his fingers burying themselves deeply into his hole as his thighs clenched together, squeezing his hand. Alex quickly looked up into the warm eyes of his lover, pure joy and arousal shinning on his face. "Ben!" He exclaimed, reaching up with his unused hand to grip onto the man's shoulder, bringing himself up lightly to give the man a light peck on the lips.

Ben hummed in approval, deepening the kiss by sliding his tongue into Alex's open mouth, claiming every inch of flesh he could. Ben slid his hands down Alex's shoulders, lightly rubbing his fingers over his lovers neck before pinching his nipples, softly twisting his fingers. 

Alex broke the kiss as he arched into Ben's touch, his eyes clouded with lust as he spread his legs open once more. "Please Ben, please, I need you." The whine was soft and sweet, his eyes closing as he slipped his fingers out of himself, circling them around his clit as his breath hitched.

"Mm, I need you to  
o baby." Ben murmured sweetly into Alex's ear before sliding himself onto one of the wooden seats, maneuvering Alex's legs on top of his hips, so he could get a full on view of Alex's sweet pussy. 

"Look at you, touching yourself at the thought of me." Ben teased softly, his hands running up and down Alex's tanned thighs slowly, etching his touch into the man's skin. "Fuck baby, gimme a show?" Ben asked, swooping a finger through Alex's folds playfully.

Alex tilted his head forward to watch Ben, his eyes half lidded as he sucked in a soft breath, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones. "Yes, Daddy." He teased back, his fingers dipping back inside of himself as his back arched.

Ben smacked Alex's thigh harshly, searing a bright red hand print into the skin. "Damn right I'm your Daddy." His voice came out in a low growl as he pushed himself up against his baby's legs, his denim pants pressing into tanned skin. Ben pressed his hand on Alex's, forcing the other's fingers to go in deeper. 

Alex hissed out a curse, his fingers starting to pick up speed as hunger cursed through his veins. "Need you so bad, feel so empty without Daddy inside me." He whined loudly, cutting his own self off with a guilty moan. 

Ben frowned lightly before deciding to just fuck it. He needed to be inside of his lover now. 

Unzipping his pants, Ben pulled out his hard flesh, stroking himself two times before pressing the head of his cock into Alex's eager body. "Fucking shit, baby boy, taking me so damn well." Ben grunted out in pleasure, watching as his cock sunk into Alex's hungry hole. 

Alex let out a high-pitched moan, his fingers curling around Ben's wrists as the other held onto his hips. "Mm, Ben, fuck me so hard, I want it hard." Alex said, his eyes wide and pleading.

"Of course, baby, I'll make sure you won't be able to fucking walk ever again." Ben pushed deep into his lover before pulling back a bit, waiting a full minute before thrusting harshly back into his lover. Ben was relentless as he pounded into Alex, picking up speed as he went on. 

Alex sobbed out in pleasure, his hips rocking along with Ben's as the chairs underneath them creaked and rocked. They might have to go shopping for new ones in the near future.

Alex scratched at Ben's forearms, his hot walls clenching down around Ben as he ground against the burning cock inside him. "Ben, Ben, so good." He chanted in gasped breaths. 

"So fucking tight." Ben responded back, curling his fingers around Alex's hips as his balls slapped against the other's ass, the sound bouncing off the walls. "Love your fucking pussy so much, baby boy." 

Alex moaned in pleasure, his face hot as a dark flush settled upon his cheeks and neck. "Love your clock so much, baby." He responded back, his hand sliding up Ben's chest to pinch at a nipple. "Mn love it so much." He practically cried in pleasure when Ben hit deep into him, making the chair underneath him tilt at a 45 degree angle.  
"Fuck." They both sighed in pleasure as they rocked together, warmth curling up inside their abdomens. 

Alex shifted, stopping Ben for a minute as he panted, his eyes flickering with deep arousal. "Sit." He commanded, forcing Ben back onto the chair. 

Once Ben complied, Alex happily slid into his lap, sinking back down onto Ben's cock as he gripped his shoulders. "It's time I took you for a ride." Alex teased lightly, stroking his thumb across Ben's lower lip before lifting himself up before sinking back down on his lover, starting a particularly fast rhythm. "Oh fuck yes, Ben!" Alex moaned in delight as he rode his partner.

"Alex, so fucking good." Ben cursed out, his fingers digging into the man's tight ass, groping at the muscle. The pair moved together on sync, hot flesh crashing together as they both reached their orgasms, hot semen pumping into convulsing flesh. 

"Oh Ben..." Alex moaned softly, rolling his hips lightly as he rode out their orgasms. "So sexy." He murmured softly, tracing Ben's features with his eyes as they both came to a slow still, their faces almost touching. Ben ran a hand up Alex's back, hugging him lightly as they both relaxed against each other, joined and interlocked in a passionate moment. 

"I love you." Was exchanged softly between the two men, basking in each other's presence before Alex leaned lightly back, placing a delicate kiss upon Ben's cheek. 

"Welcome home, Ben."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so - yeah. If you made it this far, then congrats! Have some confetti :).
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated, and I love criticism, so don't be afraid to hold back! If there's a certain work y'all are wanting to see in the future, or a certain pairing, I'd be more than glad to gift someone a fic of they enjoy my sucky writing skills enough :).


End file.
